


doom and gloom (kyouya x reader)

by ronnie_ao3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Kyouya Ootori, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, It's All Okay In The End, Life-Changing News, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3
Summary: The notorious Shadow King of the Ouran Host Club has a vendetta against one of its guests. The reason? A nasty bit of news that changes both of their lives forever, but possibly for the better ~
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	doom and gloom (kyouya x reader)

Kyouya Ootori, the Shadow King, the notoriously cool-headed vice president of the Ouran Host club...was mad at me.

And he wasn't just angry, he was downright furious. No one wants to be on the bad side of the one guy in charge of everything to do with the most influential aspect of Ouran Academy. Every time I came within ten feet of the man, I could practically feel the hate-waves stabbing through me.

And the worst part: I had no idea why.

I drop by the club a few days a week to chat with everyone; I usually prefer talking to Haruhi, he always offers a fresh perspective and doesn't mind chatting about more mundane things. /p>

I hadn't stopped by in a week or so, hoping that a break would alleviate the anger Kyouya was feeling towards me. No such luck: the second I opened the door, his candid smile withered to more of a grisly snarl. It was not a pretty sight.

"Hello, Kyouya."

He pressed his lips together in a thin line before responding.

"Hello, Miss L/N." 

That cut deep, he used to call me by my first name. I frowned, but a low blow like that wouldn't deter me from my purpose in coming here.

"I'd like to speak with Haruhi, if he's available right now." 

Kyouya glanced in his little black book.

"He is."

A short bit of silence, which was rather uncomfortable due to the hate-waves I was currently experiencing from the man.

"I'll just...go over to Haruhi's table, then. Thanks." 

I couldn't get out of range soon enough, the second I sat down across from Haruhi I let out a huge sigh.

He looked at me in that knowing way.

"Kyouya still being a baby?" He asked, and I nodded, putting my head in my hands.

"I have no clue what I could have done to incur this level of Ootori wrath. I mean, I thought we were friends."

Haruhi looked over at the raven-haired man, who was now pointedly ignoring our table.

"He does seem to be actively avoiding you, though I'm not sure why, either."

His words didn't comfort me in the least; however, a pair of voices chimed in helpfully.

"Isn't it obvious?" One began.

"You really don't know?" The other continued.

I sighed, knowing exactly who they belonged to. The Hitachiin twins had magically appeared in front of us, and they seemed up to something. I guess my trouble with Kyouya caught their attention.

"What am I missing here? I can't think of anything I could've done that would upset him."

"Well, we heard that Kyouya had been researching more into your family, since both of your families are entering a business partnership together."

I furrowed my brow. That didn't explain why he was livid at the sight of me. Was there something I didn't know about the partnership?

"What does that have to do with Kyouya, though? He's set to inherit a facet of his father's company, regardless."

The twins looked at each other, and then back at me, as though debating telling me something.

"Well..." Kaoru started.

"...it's just..." Hikaru continued.

"Oh, come on, guys. Spit it out!" I said sharply, more agitated than ever.

"Part of the agreement involved discussion over your marital status, specifically in relation to Kyouya." They said finally.

I blanched, my heartbeat suddenly in my ears.

"I need to make a call. Thanks, guys."

They smiled at me, looking a bit guilty. I smiled back, ignoring Kyouya on the way out.

Once I'd gotten out into the courtyard entrance, I pulled out my cell and dialed my mother's number. 

One testy phone conversation later and I was able to confirm the Hitachiin's rumor; I was to be married to Kyouya as part of the business agreement between our families. It certainly explained the sudden rage the youngest Ootori felt towards me, I'd be pretty upset if this kind of news was sprung on me. 

I always had a feeling I'd end up with an arranged marriage, and I wasn't against the idea. I mean, my parents had been talking about it for years, so it wasn't a shock to me that all this was suddenly happening.

The only part of this that upset me was how Kyouya was feeling; I felt guilty that the cause of his anger was, in fact, myself. I was saying all along there was no way it could've been me that was responsible, but I guess it really was me.

Sitting down on the edge of the fountain, I put my head in my hands and sighed. 

What a mess.

"You forgot this."

I jerked up, and realized the sun was going down; the colors of burnt sienna and bright pink etched themselves across the sky, and I was looking at none other than Kyouya Ootori.

My face studied his, and he looked just as angry as before, which was disheartening. 

But my eyes slowly traveled downwards as my brain processed what he had said, and I saw my book-bag in his hand.

I must have rushed out so suddenly earlier, I forgot it.

"Thank you." I said softly, taking it from him. 

He nodded, a scowl on his face.

"If it helps," I started, taking a quick breath, "I only just found out about...all of this." 

He looked pained, and I looked away. The sunset was preferable to gaze at, right now. I'd rather burn out my retinas than see Kyouya so hurt.

"Your mother has asked me to ensure you get home safely, a car's waiting for you at the gate."

I looked back at him, cracking a small smile. His expression didn't change, but he held out a hand to help me up.

Taking it, he led me out of the entrance courtyard and past the gates. We both entered the car, which surprised me. I half-expected him to send me off alone, given his current state of emotions.

His being in the car with me didn't seem to change anything; it was a silent ride, only when we arrived outside my home did he say anything at all.

"Good night, Miss L/N."

Tears welled in my eyes. It was hard to remember the two of us were friends before this.

Without a word, I stepped out of the car and into the night.

\------

The next few days weren't any easier. The flaming anger I felt from him at the beginning seemed to putter out and become a lasting gloom; his entire demeanor changed. He became irritable towards everyone instead of just me, snapping at Tamaki for the smallest things.

One afternoon, I was visiting Haruhi in a desperate attempt for advice; Kyouya had quickly exited the music room upon seeing me.

"I have no clue what to do. He won't even look at me. I don't think this is salvageable in the slightest."

Haruhi listened to my words, and gave me some not-so-helpful words back.

"You should talk to him. Find out what exactly is making him so angry so that you can figure out a way to fix it."

The last thing I wanted to do was to approach the seemingly-spiky Ootori, but the next day I spotted him sitting on a bench in a closed-off courtyard, head in his hand. His little, black notebook was open on the floor, as though he'd dropped it a while ago.

I cautiously approached, sitting down next to him.

Risky or not, I lightly set my hand upon his shoulder, and he stiffened, looking over.

"What do you want?" He said bitingly.

"I want to know what's happening here." I said softly, and it was true. 

He took a deep breath, shaking his head. I squeezed his shoulder, trying to appear to be reassuring and confident. 

A minute of silence, and then, to my surprise, he spoke.

"What's happening here...is that we're engaged to be married. Just like that." 

I nodded, and he took another breath before continuing,

"I always anticipated this, but now that it's actually happening, I'm furious." That was interesting to me. I had always anticipated it, and accepted the news when it came.

"Is it...me?" I felt stupid asking, but the words came out anyway.

He laughed, unnerving me further.

"Yes, and no."

I scoffed. What a helpful answer.

Another lengthy pause, before,

"It's not you...you're something I've always wanted." I let out a soft gasp, eyes widening. He had always wanted me?

He took his head out of his hands, staring down at the ground. His black hair shielded his eyes.

"It's the crushing reality that I won't ever get the chance to confess my love to you without it appearing real. To everyone else, it will look rehearsed."

He grabbed his glasses off his face with one hand, swiping the other across his eyes; it came up wet with tears.

"No one will ever see that I truly do love you. We'll always look like puppets playing the part. And that's something I've been struggling to come to terms with ever since I got the news."

I understood where he was coming from. A small part of me had always wanted to experience love in a free, unbounded fashion. In comparison to that, an arranged marriage appeared as a built-in chain and ball, regardless of how real and powerful the feelings within the marriage actually are.

"I wanted to marry you one day, but I knew that before all of this business talk."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Kyouya jolted up, eyes wide and staring at me, shock written all over his face.

"Kyouya, don't you see? If all that's true, then this is the ultimate win!"

His face changed from surprised to utterly confused, and I grinned.

"Think about it this way; if either of our families had ventured to make a business deal with another viable family, either of us would've likely been put up as a bargaining chip. The chances of our families choosing each other as business partners were incredibly slim, and yet here we are talking about it."

He thought that over for a minute, before slowly saying,

"That's a valid point."

I tilted his head to look at me, and he met my eyes cautiously.

"No more tears, Ootori. Tying the knot through an arranged marriage is ten times better than being split apart by contradicting business agreements."

He nodded, and even gave me a small smile.

"Come here." I said, bringing him in for a hug. He squeezed me tight, and I sighed.

"We'll do just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> ~ If you enjoyed reading and feel up to it, leave a nice comment below! The feedback is appreciated ~


End file.
